Romantically Challenged
by 2Loaves-and-a-Dandelion
Summary: AU. Primrose Everdeen lives in California with her sisters Katniss and Posy, along with her father. When the new hearthrob Rory decides he wants Prim, he doesn't exactly do it right. What will it take for Rory to understand how to get over the fear of this beautiful blonde girl, and the fact that he's Romantically Challenged?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: She'll Fall for It**

* * *

**OK,**** so I'm starting my newest story. Here's the full summary:**

**AU. Primrose Everdeen lives in California with her older sister, Katniss, younger sister Posy, and her father. She's starting 9th grade with her friends Rue and Ali by her side. Yet, when everybody but Prim starts to fall for the new heartthrob, Rory, Prim sees right through him. Soon, she starts to fall for him and realize that he wasn't always, but now he is, her angel.**

* * *

Prim

"Oh, Prim! My little girl is getting so old", my dad said practically falling into tears. Today is my first day of 9th grade and...let's just say it's a major milestone for everybody in my household.

"Dad, she's just going to 9th grade. She's not getting married",my older sister, Katniss said as she came down the stairs. Ok, so it was a milestone for everyone but her.

"Sorry, Katniss your right. I'll man up now. Where's Posy?", my father said with a sad smile on his face. He wasnt crying beacuse of me. He was crying because he wishes my mom was here. She died last year in the worst California earthquake I've ever seen. She was walking to get under the table with the rest of us, when the roof caved in.

Thinking of it made me shed a little tear but I wiped it away quickly. I had to show strength for Posy, who seemed to still be in bed at the moment. She still didnt even know what death meant yet. Today was suposed to be a happy day...and I also didnt want to mess up my outfit. I wore my mother's favorite blue blouse with ruffles by the collar and buttons down the front. Then some skinny jeans and my favorite boots.

"Katniss? Can you brush my hair for me?", I asked. It was kind of like tradition in our house. On the first day of school every year mom would do Katniss's hair, Katniss would do mine, and I would do Posy's. If I could get her to stop fidgeting.

"Sure Prim", my sister said leading me upstairs to get her brush.

I sat there quietly and watched her in the mirror as she brushed and then braided my hair into my signature two braids.

"There.", she sniffled as she finished my hair. I pulled her into a hug.

"Mom would've said you were so beautiful", she said as she cried into my head.

"Katniss, Mom would've also said stop crying and be strong. Today's supposed to be a happy day." she was still crying so I decided to say something else.

"You dont want Peeta to see you like this do you?", I said and she immediatley straightened up. Peeta had been her boyfriend since she started 9th grade. They just clicked during that year and have been together ever since.

"Shut up", she said playfully after she composed herself.

"Prim! Rue and Ali are here!", Dad screamed from downstairs. I immediately ran downstairs to my friends.

"Prim! Oh my god you look great! I love your boots!",Ali said. Rue has always been the quiet one.

"Ready to leave?", I couldnt wait to get to school.

"Not without eating breakfast Prim. Dont worry there's enough for Ali and Rue",so maybe I could wait until I finished breakfast.

I scarfed down breakfast, and walked out with everybody. Posy was lucky. She didnt have to get up until 9:00. She was still in daycare at 5 years old.

"Hey Katniss", Peeta screamed as Katniss took off down the path. They were so cute. Too bad they're seniors and it ends this year...atleast I hope it doesn't.

"Prim... Prim! Hello Earth to Prim!", Ali screamed waving her hand in my face.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited!"

"Well then take your schedule. All our lockers are next to each other!",Rue said playfully. I hadn't even noticed we were at school. I took my schedule and went to my locker. Then we checked our schedules. We had homeroom together. Then math two periods later, and afterwards lunch, then gym, then we all have last perood social studies.

We walked into homeroom and I saw a bunch of girls crowded by a desk giggling their heads off. Then the person at the desk stood up. He had a sloppy bushel of brown hair on his head and enticing grey eyes. He was buff and definetely fit. I remember him from somewhere...

"Well I dont know if you've been told this before but you have the most beautiful brown eyes.",he said smooth and steady. At first I didnt know who he was talkng to then I saw that bleach blond hair flip.

"Oh look, it's our proud president for 3 years Slutty Slutin.", Ali said. She was talking about the sluttiest most bitchy student body president ever. Dana Voltin. She used to be our best friend. Then she was voted student body president because she gave every voting guy a free makeout session. Then she started to think she was better than us and ditched us.

"Looks like she's got a new friend.", Rue said. But we all knew that she stopped making "friends" two years ago.

"Yea. If she flips her hair one more time her extensions will flip straight out.",Rue said and we all laughed.

"What's so funny ladies?", he sad wth a smirk. I think he was trying to be seductive. It wasn't working.

"Nothing that concerns you...",Rue started. She always had good instincts when it came to people.

"Rory. I'm Rory-", he started.

"Roooory",I knew that whiny voice anywhere, "Come back. Why talk to _them_ when I'm here.", Dana just had one of those voices where everything sounded bitchy. She was flipping her hair and I could've sworn one of the buttons on that skin tight blazer was about to pop off.

"Bite me!", Ali screamed across the room at her. They always had a rivalry ever since Dana beat her for student body president.

"I'd rather eat chalk, trash", she said back snickering.

"Ali! Ali! Breathe! She's not worth it!", me and Rue practically had to hancuff her to her chair before our teacher came in.

"Hello everyone. My name is . I wll be your hoemroom teacher.", she seemed nice.

"Primrose Everdeen.", she called.

"Here"

"Rory Hawthorne"

"Here"

All of a sudden every girl started giggling like crazy. He gave them a general wink and then a specific one just for the three of us. I didnt like how he was treating us but it did piss off Dana so I lived with it.

Rory Hawthorne. I knew that name from somewhere. His dad died n the earthquake last year! Now I remember. They showed all the casualties on the news and interviewed the families. He was the one that was making out with a girl in the background. Now, I know I dont like him.

The bell rang and we all headed out. As soon as I hit the door, my books went flying.

"Sorry. Did I mess up that pretty face of yours?", it was Rory. Only a girl with no self worth would fall for that.

"I'm fine, thanks. Why dont you just play that game with Dana. She'll fall for it.", then I walked to my next class.

Rory

I was walkng out of the classroom trying to get away from Dana when I accidentally bumped into somebody.

"Sorry. Did I mess up that pretty face of yours?", I wish I hadn't said that after I did. I knew this girl. She was on the news because of the earthquake. I thnk her name was Prim. She stood there on the screen proud and tall like nothing could hurt her, hugging her little sister. She was beautiful. Those blue eyes glossed because of tears, and her blond har glistened like the sun.

I coud have been strong like that too. Yet it was almost impossible. I wish I would've been strong instead of takng advantage of Emily. She was my best frend and I played her. She was the closest thing I had. My father had just died and my mom just shut down. I was confused and sad and I needed somebody. So I charmed her then took advantage of her. You think I would've stopped but I didnt. Ever since then I had a dfferent girl at my house every week. It wouldn't work on this girl though. I could tell.

"I'm fine, thanks. Why don't you just play that game with Dana. She'll fall for it.", she said walking off.

"Yea. She will. But I know you won't.", I said to myself. Now there's a girl worth charm. Just not the type I usually use.

* * *

**Ok, so tell me what you think. I tried my best. Don't worry, as the story goes on Rory will figure out what to do other than exploiting girls. And Posy will wake up and go to daycare. Lol.**

**PRORY 4EVER!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Be Friendly**

* * *

"Hey, Prim! You seen your sister around? She's late for the welcome comittee", Peeta called to me down the hall. Katniss's friend Finnick was behind him. Peeta must have sensed my confusion. Katniss was never the perky-welcome-comittee type.

"I convinced her to join with me to guide the new 6th graders from D3. She's not near her locker and I was wondering if you could check the girl's bathroom for me. I would ask Madge but I can't find her either.", Peeta sounded a little panicked. He was so protective.

"Sure, I'll check for you.", I said. He thanked me and I walked into the girl's bathroom. Fortunately, both Katniss and Madge were in there.

"Hey Primmy", Madge said to me while washing her hands. At the sight of me Katniss ran into a stall.

"Katniss I know your in here! Come out of the stall, Peeta's looking for you. Something about D3 6th graders?", I hear a groan and I know she doesn't want to come out. No way anything I say can get her perky enough to do this.

"Peeta! I found her!", I scream into the hallway. He looks a little hesitant to come into the girl's bathroom but I gave hm a friendly push. He started whispering to the stall and you could hear Katniss groaning. To anyone just coming in it would've looked like he was talking to himself.

"Prim you can go", Katniss screamed through the stall,"I'm fine really"

"Why leave now? I already missed half of lunch.", I said sarcastically.

"No Prim really", she said coming out of the stall.

"HA! I got you now, Kat!",Peeta grabbed and lifted her out of the bathroom.

"Thanks Prim!", he shouted from down the hall.

"No problem!",I said walking to lunch. By the time I got there I had 25minutes left to eat. Not to bad, I thought. So I found Ali and Rue.

"Hey guys. Why did we pick the presdential table?", I whispered looking at Dana at the end of the table.

"Your friend Rory told us to sit here.", Rue said. What? Rory and I haven't even had a real conversation! I look at him and he's got some stupid smirk on his face waving at me.

"I dont even know him. I just remember him from the news broadcast of the earthquake last year. Making out with some girl, that he probably just met",I sad glaring at him with disgust. Guys who take advantage of girls like that just make me sick.

**Rory's POV**

Girls who are beautiful like that just make me do stupid things. Girls like Prim. She sat down with her friends halfway through lunch and started looking at me. I smiled and waved at her. Then her face twisted and it looked like she was disgusted with me. _Why dont you just play that game with Dana. She'll fall for it._ Oh, yeah. She is disgusted with me. I had to fiix that.

"Uh... H-hey Prim, and friends. _Use the killer smile Rory come on. She's just a girl. _Do you girls like your seat?",I tried to sound smooth but I was defiantly failing.

"We don't need you to do anything for us. We don't want to be in your little slut circle.", Prim sad in a harsh voice and walked to another table. Her friends followed her but didn't look at me. This girl. This beautiful girl has a way of making me feel light when she enters a room, and feel like an anvil dropped on me when she says things like that. The said part is, I agree.

**Prim's POV**

"I know he deserves it for thinking like that of you but you didn't have to be so harsh", Rue sad as we walked home. Rory thought of girls as a prize. I was not going to be classifed as one, by him.

"I'd rather sit in the dumpster than have him think of me as someone like Dana", I said not holding back.

"We're not saying that Prim. We're saying...be friendly.", Ali said to me. I guess I could try. I took out my key and unlocked the door to my house to find my sister very cozy on the couch with Peeta.

"14 year olds here!", I said walking in. They quickly jumped off of each other and blushed rampantly. Katniss shot me the death glare and I couldn't help but laugh. Then Posy came running down the stairs.

"Pwim! How was woo fist day?", she only had half of her teeth at 4 year olds so everything sounded cute. I picked her up and put her on my hip.

"It was fantastic little duck. I walked in and they gave us candy and we had an ice cream party!", I said enthusiastically and she giggled. I put her down and she ran into Dad's arms as he walked in.

"Well hello to you too Posy!", he said,"What are you doing here so early? Katniss is usually driving to pick you up from daycare right now."

"Katniss got to miss class today, because she was welcoming 6th graders. By the way, how did that go?", I said mischeviously. She shot me a death glare and Dad laughed.

"My Nissy on the welcome comittee!? Who tricked you?", he said wth a smile on his face. Peeta raised his hand as the guilty party and Dad gave him a pat on the back. "Nice job, kid", he said then went upstairs. Katniss put a freezer pizza in the oven and we all sat down at the kitchen table. Since it was the first day we had no homewrok so we just talked.

"I've never smiled for so long in my life!", Katniss complained about the welcome comittee.

"I think you should smile more often. Your pretty when you smile.", Peeta said to her then pecked her on the cheek. Ali, Rue and I let out a collectve "aw" whle Katniss blushed and went to take the pizza out of the oven.

"If Dana would have done that wth Rory today I would've barfed my breakfast and last night's dinner", Ali said shuddering at the thought.

"Who's Rory?", Katniss asked, suddenly very aware.

"This new guy that likes Prim", Ali said and I smacked her shoulder.

"He does not like me. He just wants me to be one of his little pretty faced bimbos", I said and suddenly regretted it after looking at Katniss's face.

"He sounds like a jackass", she said without thinking then clasped her hand over her mouth. Peeta put his hand on her shoulder and she relaxed a little bit. Although she still shot me a look that said _Just tell me and I'll shoot an arrow through his neck._

We ate our pizza then sat down in front of the tv until Dad told us to go to bed. Katniss kissed Peeta goodbye and I waved to Ali and Rue as they walked down the road. I was about to step back inside when I noticed a familiar patch of dark brown hair across the street. It was Rory carrying a box into the house for sale across the street. Then I looked to the sign and someone who must've been his mom, was taking it out of the ground. But not before I saw the word "SOLD" on it.

* * *

**So what do we think!? I must know people! Sorry for the late update people. This story has been the last thing on my mind for awhile. But now I'm back and good to go.**

**No flames plz.**

**PRORY 4EVER!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**My sincere apologies people! Summer reading homework sucks and that is what my focus was for a while! But I'm back! And this is what my attention is on at the moment! Yay!**

**I would just like to say that the few readers I have are awesome! And that's all that matters.**

**Prim is a little OOC in this chapter. Mainly because she's a lttle mean and the Prim we know is the nicest person ever. We get some Dana-slut-ness in this chapter, and there will be no one to hold Ali back if you catch my drift. Ok, on to the chapter!**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

* * *

Prim POV

"Aw, shit!" I screamed as I looked across the street. I know I just cussed but this was serious. He was across the street! This is bad. I don't exactly know why yet, but this is bad.

"Prim! What did I tell you about swearing?" Dad said walking in.

"I need to talk to Katniss." I said completely ignoring him. I started walking up to Katniss's room. She would probably be just talking with Peeta. I opened the door and Peeta was on her computer and Katniss was sitting on her bed talking to him.

"Katniss…must…talk… now" I said between breaths. There was a lot of stairs up to her room.

"What's wrong Prim?" she said with that signature big sister worried look. So I spilled everything. I didn't care that Peeta was in the room. He's like a brother to me now. He even had the same concerned look as Katniss. I told them both about how I know Rory, and lunch, and everything else.

"So… that's it! And now he lives across the street. And Ali says he likes me but he just wants me to be his personal bimbo until he finds someone else. And I don't know why I'm angry about this he's just some douche bag. But I hate that someone thinks of me like that! "I said with a sigh. I didn't even notice I was rambling. Peeta looked like he had something in his throat and Katniss was gripping his hand, probably wishing it was an arrow and that Rory was a defenseless deer.

"Well, Prim t-this guy is obviously bad news s-s-so you should just stay away." I could tell that this was hard for Katniss to hear and if I wasn't so upset I would be laughing at her angry eye twitch.

"I think what Katniss means is if you really don't want to be around this guy, don't. He sounds like bad news and don't even think Katniss could take it if anything happened to you." He gave out a chuckle and kissed her forehead. I walked and nodded my way out the door. It was7 o'clock and I was tired so I turned in early. I put on my fuzzy blue pajama pants, a white tank top and went to bed. The first day of school actually wasn't too bad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"PRIM, WAKE UP!" I woke up to Ali screaming my name. I looked over at my clock and it was 8 o'clock.

Oh shit.

I didn't know I could take showers that fast. I dried off, put on my underwear, picked out my Mario and Luigi and Yoshi t-shirt, put on some skinny jeans, and my yellow high-top converses, and ran out the door with Ali and Rue.

"Eat breakfast Prim!" my Dad shouted out to me.

"I'll stop at Peeta's bakery for a muffin! BYE!" I ran down the road and into Peeta's bakery with Ali and Rue behind me. Thank the lord Peeta was still there.

"Hey Prim. Something wrong?" he said as I walked in. I rummaged through my book bag for a dollar.

"I need a cinnamon bun or a muffin or whatever you have that costs a dollar. Now", I said out of breath.

He handed me two cinnamon buns but didn't take the dollar. Typical Peeta. I didn't even know I could run that fast, until I ran through the door of homeroom. It took at least 2 minutes for Al and Rue to catch up.

"Oh, look. You wore you and your friends on your shirt today." Dana said to me as Ali and Rue walked in.

"Oh, look. Someone burned a golden retriever and you wore it as a hat." Ali said. I could see the building anger in her face. "Oh, crap. I'm sorry. That's your hair."

I wasn't one for conflict but Ali was right. Dana had dyed her hair AGAIN and I think she was trying to go for a dark brown like Katniss but it ended up looking like it was charred on the grill.

"Listen bitch. You have ten seconds to leave my sight before I take my foot and put it somewhere other than these shoes." Dana inched closer. If anyone thought I was fast you should have seen Ali. Actually, she was so fast to pin Dana down I couldn't see her and I was right there.

"What are you gonna do with your foot now, Dana?!" Ali said as she jammed her knees into Dana's stomach. She lifted her hand and I knew what she was about to do. My instincts kicked in.

"Ok, Ali that's enough! Ali! Ali! Ali!" with one final heave I finally got them apart. Thank the lord that our teacher didn't get here yet.

"Dude! Three more seconds and that bitch would have been a total goner"

"Ali, just be grateful no one else saw and move on." I said as we walked to math. I was walking through the door when I bumped into someone.

"H-hey Prim. We keep m-meeting like this." Rory said as he put on a cute nervous smile. Holy crap did I just say 'cute'? Nothing about this womanizing idiot is cute.

"No problem. You probably couldn't see me because my pants covered my legs and my boobs were in my shirt." It came out just as bitter as I wanted it to. Although, as I kept walking I could have sworn I saw hurt in his eyes.

I walked home by myself because Rue had gymnastics, and Ali wasn't feeling too well. Apparently, Dana's hair was emanating fumes that she's allergic too. I was about to walk into my house when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Prim?" Oh crap.

"Hey…..Rory" I was violently ringing the doorbell behind my back but Dad was probably at work and Katniss would be on her way to pick up Posy with Peeta.

"You live here?"

"No, I'm stalking you", I've never been this sarcastic.

"Listen. I know you think I'm some douche who walks around with his head high and a new girl on his hip."

"Huh. You have never been more right." He started to walk closer to me and my heart started to beat faster.

"Can I at least have a chance?"

"A chance to what Rory? You don't know anything about me but you're extremely persistent to get me in your slut circle. I'm not that kind of girl and I'm not going to let you think of me as one."

"I-it I don't…. I-it", his eyes were pleading for me to understand but I don't get it. Why is he trying so hard? I saw Katniss's car come up the street as Rory was stuttering. I had to think fast and now.

"You know what, Rory? Save your breath. ", I said as I started speed walk towards Katniss's car.

"Prim! I- I umm. You hair looks pretty today!?" he can't be serious.

"Compliments are the last thing I want to hear from you, right now. I don't know why you're trying and I don't know why you care so much but I'm better off without your crap. I don't even know you, so bye." Dana Voltin's whole bitch voice was actually effective. Oh dear lord, did I just say that? Ok, I'm never using that voice again.

"Prim what's going on?" Katniss said as I sat next to Posy's car seat.

"Just drive me to Ali's. I'd rather hold her hair back while she pukes than talk to him." I said buckling my seatbelt. Peeta laughed at me and started telling jokes. Katniss was angry driving and yelling while laughing at Peeta's jokes and Posy was being her normal cute self. These guys make all my anger just fade.


	4. Chapter 4

** I cannot tell you how sorry I am for the over 2 month delay. I know. I know I am a horrible person. Let me explain.**

**8th grade sucks. Plus, I have piano lessons, dance class twice a week, a viloin to practice, a drum to practice, extra homework because Im in all honors classes, and cleaning, and shopping, and whatever I have to do on weekends. Yet, I have a new schedule mapped out. Wednesdays and Sundays are my update days.**

**So, as you can see I have tweaked the title and summary of this story just a little bit. War of the Hearts better suits what Im going to do with this story, which you will get a hint of in this chapter. Again I am SOOO sorry.**

* * *

Ali puked up at least three different meals from three different days last night. Rue came over to help me at one point but as soon she saw Ali vomiting her guts she started vomiting herself. Let's just say I'll be alone at my lunch table today.

The day without my friends was pretty uneventful. Dane Voltin came to school with a scarf around her head causing rumors to start that her hair fell out. I wouldn't be surprised if it did.

Rory, as Ali would call it "stalked me with a passion", all day. I don't even know what he was trying to accomplish but apparently falling into a garbage can while watching me walk home wasn't one of them. I walked up to my door to find Finnick and Peeta waiting on the front step.

"Oh, thank God Prim! I forgot where Katniss keeps the key and I need to get in because I forgot my car keys in her room."

"So how is your car here?" No towing company in this neighborhood is that fast.

"We pushed it here from his house." Finnick piped up with a cocky smile.

"You know you could have just gotten the keys from her room and walked back to your car at your house right?" I said as I pulled out my key from my Hello Kitty messenger bag. Apparently that shut them up because they just looked down and walked in when I unlocked the door. Peeta went straight upstairs so Finnick and I just sat at the dining room table while I started my homework.

"So, Primmy, how is the glorious 9th grade treating you?" Finnick asked me to break the silence.

"It's hard to tell. It's only been three days. Between Dana Voltin, my homeroom teacher , and this kid Rory, I haven't been bored, if that's what you mean."

"Dana Voltin? I know that name" he said snapping his fingers trying to remember"Oh yeah! Dana Voltin. That's my Uncle Betee's kid. Im not related to her though. I heard she's a handful from Ali." Ali and Finnick are cousins but they act like sister and brother. They tell each other everything, and I mean EVERYTHING.

"So you heard about the fight she started wear I had to pull her off before Dana lost her teeth?"

"Yeah. She says I should've been there. I wish I was." he chuckled as Peeta came down the stairs with his keys. I didn't have much homework so I finished it and went with Peeta and Finnick to pick up Katniss and Posy from Posy's daycare center. As I was walking out I saw Rory look at me from his front step. The look in his eyes was pure shock but I don't know why. I was just walking to the car with Peeta and Finnick casually had his arm on my shoulder. He was messing with me about how tall I had gotten. Did Rory seriously think Finnick had his arm there for a different reason? Finnick has been pining for Annie Cresta since I met him. I guess from a distance it did look like something else though. Even then that's none of his business. Yet, once I got in the car his expression changed from shock to anger.

* * *

The next day started pretty normally. It was Friday (Thank God). Ali and Rue were finally healthy again so we walked to school in comfortable silence. Once we got to school though, things took a turn for the worst. All over school there were different color posters and flyers. I couldn't see what was written on them until Rue picked one up.

"It says 'Primrose Everdeen. Forever Slut.' How rude! Where did he get a picture of you and Finnick and Peeta, anyway?" I knew exactly where. I didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing could register in my brain except for the tear in my eye, Katniss and Finnick coming towards me, and a brown haired boy down the hall, smirking at me.

* * *

**Again, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. Nothing can describe how horrible I feel.**

**R&R**

**PRORY 4EVER**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry.**** I have AGAIN changed the name of this story. I promise this is the last time. I was just having trouble finding a title to truly get across what I wanted to do with this story. So, Romantically Challenged just fit.**

**Ok. So I give you a new chapter. I know there is probably some questions out there. Like "Why did Rory do that?", "Did Rory just do that?" This explains it all.**

**I'm going to shut up so you can read now.**

**Random Disclaimer: I do not own He Said, She Said by Ashley Tisdale. Or Prim, or Katniss or any other Suzzane Collins character. I also do not own the Powerpuff girls, Power Rangers or any other strange obsession a few of you may have.**

* * *

**Rory POV**

I'm an idiot.

I'm not a hopeless romantic. I'm just hopeless.

After I got over the shock of seeing Prim with two senior guys and the anger that that might be why she doesn't give me the time of day, I figured I should talk to her about it. The thing was she didn't WANT to talk to me. So, I figured I had to get her attention.

I went through the alarm camera drive outside my house, found a picture of Prim and those guys and printed up a bunch of flyers about her. I figured I would post them at school; she would see them, come up at me all hot and fierce and tell me off. Then I would tell her that I did it all to get her attention and that I love her and we would ride off to homeroom hand in hand.

That obviously didn't happen.

I think in my "I'm going to tell this girl I love her" state I forgot that I was in fact, starting a rumor about her, and that this was indeed high school. So, I totally wasn't expecting her to break down and cry about all the people laughing at her expense. I didn't expect the senior guy and her sister to come and comfort her. I wanted her to see me smiling at her and already know it was me. What I did NOT want was for her to tell her sister and the senior guy, and her friends Ali and Rue.

The senior guy, I think his name is Finland or something, came up to me and shoved me in a locker. Her sister threatened to put and arrow through my heart if I even looked at Prim again, and Ali, oh Lord, that girl. She took me out of the locker, punched me in the gut, and spit on my shoe. Her friend Rue just shot me a death glare that scared the living daylights out of me.

Then it was just me, lockers, and a bunch of terrible lies on paper, in the hallway.

**Prim POV**

Lunch was a nightmare. Dana Voltin didn't make it any better by standing on a table and pointing me out to the whole lunch room. Ali said she would take care of it for me but I was too numb to care. All my life, I've had a good name. No one ever accused or assumed anything like this of me. Until now. And I hated it.

Finnick and Peeta apologized for something they didn't do, like the good guys they are. Finnick, Katniss, Ali and Rue, set Rory straight for me, and now I'm on "make Prim forget about her horrible day" watch. Ali and Rue wouldn't let me out of their sight all day. Katniss told me never to talk to Rory again and I whole heartedly agreed. As soon, as I got home Katniss explained to Dad what happened and he hasn't come to talk to me about it yet. Probably because Katniss told him to take it easy on me. Since its Friday, Ali and Rue are sleeping over. Katniss took me out of my thoughts.

"Are you sure you guys don't need anything? Because I bought some-"

"Could you stay here and join us?" I asked interrupting her. I was afraid she would say no, but she yelled something to Peeta downstairs and went to put on her pajamas. I was grateful because I just wanted to spend time with my sister. When she came back she sat down next to me and plugged in the karaoke machine.

"_Girl playin' it cool, but she's with it_

_She's lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything that he do, she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked, dancin' like 'what'_

_Baby I can see us bein' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us dancin' like that, like that_

_Baby I can see us chillin' like that, like that_

_We don't need no more that he said, she said" _

We all rocked out to Ashley Tisdale. Maybe my day sucked, and my good name is gone, but you forget about that when you have a family like mine.

* * *

**Ok. I hope all questions to Rory's stupididty have been answered. He loves her he just... doesnt know how to do it right. He's what I call romantically challenged...**_  
_

**R&R**

**Prory 4EVER**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy! It's Sunday Funday! Or atleast that's what my crazy friends tell me every Sunday morning...**

**It's another chapter! I'm introducing some new characters in this chapter, ones you should be very familiar with. **

**Ok. So as we all know from Katniss's threat to Rory that Prim and Rory will not be talking to each other. Or will they? This chapter gives a little bit of background to the situation that I am forming. I hope you like where I'm going with this.**

* * *

**Rory POV**

After four whole years, my big brother is coming home today. He said he had big news to share. He's been off the coast of some European island no one knows about. He's a marine and he's finally coming home. For good this time.

He's missed so much. He knows Dad died and he beat himself up for it over the phone when I told him. Afterwards, all he would say was, "I could've been there" and "I should've been there". I told mom she had to drive us both to the airport to pick him up. It was almost as if a wall in her brain that was blocking off all emotion crumbled right then.

"Gale is coming home today?"

"Yeah"

**Prim POV**

After four whole years, Aunt Madge is coming home today. She said she has big news. She's a marine and she nearly died last year. We were all devastated when they reported the bombing on her squad. We thought she was dead for a whole month. Then she called one random autumn day and told us to expect her that time next year. Well, now I'm in a car driving to the airport to see my favorite Aunt, that we all thought was dead.

I made sure to bring her, her favorite desert to eat in the long car ride back. Mini strawberry pastries. I picked up everything and anything strawberry related from Peeta's bakery put it in a little box and now it's in my lap. It was an excruciatingly long car ride so I just sat with my thoughts.

I wonder what she had to tell us. Maybe, she was getting a medal of honor? Or maybe she was going to tell us about a cool mission she went on? She used to tell us stories of how she and Dad would always make up elaborate stories of adventures and missions together. Madge and Dad were a whopping 14 years apart. Grandma had two miscarriages but didn't give up because she wanted a daughter. Madge is turning 23 in two weeks and Katniss and I have been planning her party since three months ago.

As we arrived at the airport I looked for that signature head of flowing bouncy blond hair. I didn't see that but I did see a strangely familiar looking man, about Madge's age walking with a multitude of bags. He had a bush of brown hair just like someone I knew….

"Jonah!" I heard, as Madge ran up to Dad with strangely no bags in her hand. I heard a familiar voice scream the name Gale close by. Then I saw him.

Rory was hugging the guy I saw. Now seeing them together it's obvious to see that they are brothers. What I wasn't expecting was for Madge to go over kiss Gale on the cheek and walk back to us.

"Guys. I told you I had big news so here it is. I'm engaged to Gale! Oh, and Katniss and Prim, I want you to help me plan the wedding! Don't worry Gale's little brother Rory will help you out!"

If Rory and I were to ever have something in common it's the mix of shock, elation, and fear on our faces, as we stood dumbfounded in the middle of an airport.

I'm going to have to help plan a wedding with Rory.

* * *

**Haha! Total twist! Yep, after the small avoidance from the poster incident they have to talk to each other! Prim's going to hate it, and Rory's going to love it.**

**Isn't it fantastic?**

**R&R**

**PRORY 4EVER**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK. I understand I have said sorry WAY to many times to you guys. t's safe to say that my updats are extremely infrequent. It's also safe to say that my** **schedule has to work this story into it. Not the other way around. So, I will do my VERY VERY VERY best to update atleast once a week. I dont know what day but I definitely will try my very hardest. All my readers are so loyal. I don't deserve you..**

**On a different note; Wedding! A small amount of planning starts in this chapter. And we also get some brotherly love between Rory and Gale. Or whatever you want to calll them arguing over a girl...**

**So anyyway, I'm going to shut up now!**

* * *

_**Prim POV**_

So many things are happening around me. Madge and Gale are staring at each other with loving gazes. Katniss and Dad are already talking about venue and dates. And Rory… well he's just staring at me. He's searching for some type of definitive emotion on my face.

Why did Madge let Rory help plan a wedding? What does he know about romantic gazes and wedding dresses and bouquets? I guess another good question would be why a part of me is really happy that I'll be able to find out.

So, Katniss, Dad, Madge, and I piled into the car, and Rory and his family piled into theirs. Since we lived across the street from each other we were going to let Gale and Madge unpack their things and we're all going to come into our living room because it's bigger.

Once we got home from the airport I took Madge to her guest room and went upstairs to change my sweater. I did not know it was going to be so hot today! I found a light blue and red floral tank top to go with my light blue jeans in my closet and put that on. When I got downstairs the doorbell rang and once I opened it Rory just looked at me. He didn't say anything, although he looked like he was trying because his mouth was hanging open. Eventually, Gale nudged him in the side and gave him a look that said "We'll talk about that later."

Once we were all sitting on the couch in the living room everyone started talking about the wedding. Usually I would be right in the conversation, helping Madge pick out colors and tablecloths. But, the one thing I could focus on was how Rory was focusing on me.

_**Rory POV**_

Ok, ok. So I was staring at Prim when she opened the door. She just looked so natural and pretty and her jeans matched her eyes so perfectly…

This girl makes me do the DUMBEST stuff.

As everyone talked about the wedding I just looked at her. She hadn't really shown any emotion since Madge told us that we would have to work together. All I saw was confusion on her face.

After everyone was done talking about the wedding the Everdeens walked us out and my family left. Once Gale and I walked upstairs to the room we were sharing Gale just looked at me with a cheesy grin on his face.

"What, man? That look on your face is creeping me out!" I said.

"You like that Everdeen girl don't you? I know that stare you gave her when she opened the door! It's the same way I look at Madge." Gale was always one to get straight to the point.

"So what if I do. She hates me anyway." I knew it was pointless to beat around the bush with him. He knows me too well.

"Rory, your past with other grls is your past. If you keep thinking about it you can't expect everyone else to forget about it." I hate how he's always right.

"But every time I try to talk to her she just pushes me away."

"Then make her listen."

"But, she won't-"

"Just do it."

"I'm telling you she's not going to-"

"She will."

"But, what if I mess-"

"Look, little brother! It's not like you ruined her reputation or anything, so just talk to her!"

"Well. I kind of did ruin her reputation…"

"Rory… tell me you didn't." Gale pleaded.

"Ok, so I won't tell you about the rumor I started about her being a slut…"After that, all I heard was the sound of Gale smacking his forehead, and all I saw was him shaking his head at me.

"You need help little brother. Serious help…"

* * *

**Hehe...**

**R&R**

**PRORY 4EVER**


End file.
